Figures React to 'Going To The Store'
Plot Figures react to viral video. Today video is called 'Going to the Store'. How will they react to this video? Story The video was show with Red look at it. Red: O.K., what's going on here? Video show with Blue. Blue: What a nice place. In the video, the music heard up and the naked guy was walking crazy. Pink: What the... Lord Tourette: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Broseph: What the Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. Stacy: Yikes Red: OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK. BLUE: What... Are you guy kidding? The video show close up to the naked guy. Blue: Is that what he look like? I can't see because his head is going crazy. Trolloz: That creepy looking. Lord Tourette: FUCKING creepy Broseph: Shit, it head ain't normal now. Pink: You guy are kidding, right? The video show the naked guy is in the parking lot, but going to the stair. It doing the seizure. Red: OH MY FUCK, I CAN SEE THAT GUY ASS. BLUE: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Trolloz:(Y U NO) Y U NO GO UP STAIR Lord Tourette: The FUCK! Broseph: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Pink: OH MY GOD, his butt I can see. Stacy: I can't see his Dick or don't have one. The video was done. Red: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Blue: I think you guy are not kidding. Broseph: Hyfhjgfhhghhfjkfdhjdaadnlpy, WHAT WAS THAT?????????? Pink: What did I SAW? QUESTION TIME Me: So, what did we just show you? Red: How should I know!? Blue: A... butt naked guy. Pink: Fuckin naked guy. Stacy: A hot guy Trolloz: Fuck you Lord Tourette: A FUCKING HOT naked guy. Broseph: Bro, he not one of us. Me: What title should you name it? Blue: Butt naked guy Pink: Random video Raccoon: Don't Click Me: See, I don't get why people type that in, you know your going to click it. Red: Fuck Me Trolloz: I'm dumb Broseph: I'm not a bro Lord Tourette: FUCKING GAY SHIT GUY. Me: It really called 'Going to the Store'. Lord Tourette: That crazy Raccoon: But there was no store Pink: There was no store Trolloz: No Store (laughing) Broseph: I think he dumb what a store. Red: Where the store? Blue: GOING TO THE STORE, I SEE A BUTT NAKED GUY, WHO IS TRYING TO GO UP THE STAIR AND I SAW IT BUTT WHILE I'M NOT GAY BECAUSE I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. Me: Can you show us some move that was in the video? Pink: O.K So, the music was on called 'little ship', Red, Pink, Lord Tourette, The Raccoon, little boy. Stacy, Trolloz, and Broseph was doing to the movement and laugh, not Blue. Blue: NO, I HAVE FUCKIN' HARD BONE, HE HAS NOOBLES FOR BONE!!!!!! Me: If this thing was walking at you, what would you do? Pink: oh my gosd, I'm thinking about it, I would be scared. I would get a gun and hide. Lord Tourette: I would be more creepy than that guy. Trolloz:(Rage Face) Get all the gun I need. Red: KILL IT Raccoon: Uses my sword to cut it Broseph: I... Don't... Know. Stacy: Rape it. Me: WHAT?!?! Stacy: Nothing! Blue: KILL IT, KILL IT, HAVE ALL THE GUN, DO YOU KNOW HOW SCAREDIE THAT THING IS? OH MY GOD, HE SHOULD BE ONE OF THE CREEPYPASTE, THAT THING IS CREEPY SHIT LOOKING. Me: And finally, did you like the video and watch it again? Red: No and no Blue: If this video make my happy, then sure, maybe. Pink: FUCK NO. Trolloz: Sure, sometime. Lord Tourette: Na Raccoon: RO. Stacy: YES! Broseph: This guy is not a bro, so no. Me: Bouns question, would you show this to your friend? Broseph: No Blue: Yes, no. Red: Yes Pink: No Stacy: Yes! Trolloz: No Raccoon: Yes Lord Tourette: Yes Blue: Thank you for reading this Fan fiction. Red: Tell us what should we react to. Pink: Also, go on YouTube and type 'Kid react to going to the store'. Broseph: Some badass dream will come in my mine. Video Category:Episodes